


Trzy razy M

by Gravier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, akcja dzieje się po HLV, gdy jeden chce a drugi nie może, mój mały wewnętrzny skurwiel podpowiada że co raz było rozbite nie może znów być całe, nie bez rys, obudziło się moje angstujące alter ego, relacja sherlock/john jest pełna takich rys, trochę przemyśleń a propos emocjonalnej masakry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach w posiadłości Magnussena Sherlock odkrywa, że coś dzieli jego i Johna. Słowa na M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy razy M

Minęło kilka tygodni od czasu, gdy plany Mycrofta by wysłać Sherlocka za granicę spełzły na niczym. Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street. Życie wydawało się prawie normalne.

Prawie.

Nie wolno mu było wychodzić z domu. Na razie – powiedział Mycroft. Dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi, dopóki nie zatuszują sprawy Magnussena.

Nie było Johna.

Sherlock odchylił się na oparcie fotela i przymknął oczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie chciało mu się myśleć.

***

Po tygodniu John wpadł z wizytą. Tak po prostu. To ucieszyło Sherlocka. Życie wydawało się prawie normalne.

Normalniejsze niż w ciągu ostatnich dni. Tygodni. Miesięcy. Właściwie… nawet lat.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w miękkich fotelach, ale Sherlock nieustannie poruszał dłońmi, ledwie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko go swędzi. John był obok, życie wróciło wraz z nim na Baker Street!

***

\- Sherlock, ile kaw dzisiaj wypiłeś? – zapytał John, uśmiechając się lekko.

Sherlock również się uśmiechnął, szeroko, zbyt szeroko jak na tak głupi dowcip. Robiło się już późno. John zaczął zerkać na zegarek, ale nie wstawał. Dobrze mu było siedzieć z Sherlockiem. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać.

Ale musiał.

\- Sherlock – powiedział – muszę…

\- Wiem.

\- Wpadnę jeszcze kiedyś, dobrze?

Sherlock skinął głową. Wiedział, że John musi iść, ale mimo to… Poczuł się nagle jak przekłuty balon, z którego uciekło całe powietrze.

\- Sherlock?

\- Hm?

\- Co teraz z tobą będzie?

\- To znaczy?

\- Magnussen. Moriarty.

Mary, dodał w myślach Sherlock. Trzy razy M. Najbardziej pechowa litera jego życia. A obok John Watson. W. Odwrócone M.

\- Mycroft jakoś to rozwiąże – odparł. – A co z tobą?

Małżeństwo. Macierzyństwo.

\- Będzie okej, Sherlock. – John spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy i pochylił się ku niemu.

Miłość?

John otworzył usta, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Sherlock mu nie pozwolił. Pochylił się, ujął twarz Johna w dłonie i pocałował go, najdelikatniej jak umiał. Poczuł, jak John wzdraga się, może z zaskoczenia, a może i nie. I poczuł też, że nie oddaje pocałunku.

Sherlock odsunął się od szybko i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział skrępowany. – To było… Nie powinienem.

John odchrząknął.

\- Nic się nie stało – wymamrotał.

Zapadło milczenie, w czasie którego Sherlock nie potrafił zmusić się do powiedzenia choćby słowa. John siedział ze spuszczoną głową, jakby głęboko czymś poruszony. W końcu otrząsnął się jednak. Wstał i chwycił kurtkę, przewieszoną przez oparcie fotela.

\- Muszę już iść, Sherlock.

Sherlock wstał również, poprawił koszulę i wyprostował się. Muszę. Mąż musi. M, M, M, wszędzie to przeklęte M!

\- Wpadnę jeszcze kiedyś – powiedział John, nie patrząc mu w oczy, idąc szybko w stronę drzwi. Jakby uciekał.

Sherlock skinął głową. W jego gardle rosła wielka dławiąca gula. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, ale coś zdawało się ich dzielić. Słowa na M.

\- Jeszcze wpadnę – powiedział John, stojąc już w progu, jedną nogą za drzwiami. Z wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń do Sherlocka.

Ucisnęli sobie ręce. I to wszystko. To…

Mało.


End file.
